In the related art, a dishwasher has a one-dimensional rotatable spray arm, and the spray arm sprays water out at a fixed angle, it's hard to clean dead areas in the dishwasher. In order to ensure a cleaning effect, a longer washing time is needed, but a cleaning rate is not ideal. On the other hand, the whole spray arm is configured as an integral component, or a main spray arm and an auxiliary spray arm are configured as integral components separately, so the structure is complex, when a portion or connection between two arms goes wrong, the integral component needs replacing, and the spray arm is inconvenient to manufacture and high in manufacturing and maintenance costs.